


Same thing today, Professor?

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista!Reader, F/M, Professor!Sam, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Sam visits your coffee car every day before class.





	Same thing today, Professor?

**Author's Note:**

> This one filled my professor!Sam square for AU Bingo. Yes, there's more than one part... and yes I don't know when I'll finish it.

“Same thing today, Professor?”

“You know it, Y/N. The coffee shop on campus never gets it right.” You shook your head with a chuckle as you drew a random doodle on his cup and started working on his order. 

“To be honest, that’s exactly why I started my own coffee cart. I was tired of overpriced coffee places screwing up my order.”

You watched as Sam pulled money out from his wallet. He did the same thing whenever he paid. Whatever change he got back, no matter the amount, it always went into your tip jar. “Oh, did you guys ever hear back from that real estate agent?”

“Last week actually. We’re working on a down payment for a small shop near the college. Hakuna MaCoffee will eventually have a new home.”

“That’ll be sad day for me.” You handed him his receipt and coffee with a confused look on your face.

“Why’s that?”

“No reason.” He winks at you and then walks away without saying another word. 

–

You could see him out of the corner of your eye talking to another professor. Sam glanced your way with a smile and your stomach started fluttering. Instead of standing there staring at Sam like a creep, you got to work on his order. 

Pouring the coffee into a to-go cup, you grabbed a marker and drew a sunflower on the side of his cup. You rolled your eyes at how cheesy you were being, but Sam always brightened your day. “Well good morning Y/N, I hope today is treating you well.”

“It is now that you’re here.” You handed him his cup with a grin. 

“I bet you say that to all of your customers.” 

You winked at Jo as you started to hand him back his change. “I’m afraid that’s reserved for the good looking professors that visits me every day.”

“Looks like I’ll have to start scaring away all these other professors.”

“Are you claiming me as your own Mr. Winchester?” Your face was flushed and Jo was laughing into her hand at the two of you. 

“I’m not ready for that kind of commitment, sweetheart.” He tuts as he places his change into the tip jar with a grin. “Doesn’t mean I can’t come by enjoy the coffee.”

“I guess, until then you aren’t allowed scaring my other customers away.” He winks and starts laughing to himself as he walks away. 

–

Sam was nowhere to be found.

You sighed as other customers trickled in slowly You were leaning with your elbows on the metal counter and you were bored. Today had been such a slow day. The rain didn’t help any, and it certainly wasn’t helping your mood. 

“I’m cold, I’m wet and I’m just done with today.”

“Well that’s a shame, I was looking forward to having a cup of what my brother calls “the best coffee on campus.”

You met his gaze and wow, were his eyes green. “How can I… “ You gulped nervously as the gentleman in front of you chuckled at your behavior. “how can I help you?”

“Can I get a large black coffee and whatever Sam gets daily?”

“Sam, as in Professor Winchester?”

“Yeah, that’d be him. Says he comes by here everyday, and now I’m starting to wonder if this coffee is that good or if it’s not just the girl running the stand.”

“He sent you to get his coffee?” You looked down and noticed that Dean was also carrying multiple bags of food. 

“He has to lecture off campus in a couple of weeks, and he wanted to make sure everything is in order for his classes here. Heaven forbid he eat something unhealthy.” You chuckled and pulled out two large to go cups, and got to work.

“I have to ask, only because I’m curious, how did you get roped into being an errand boy for your brother?”

“I made the mistake of trying to surprise my brother when I went on my lunch break. You see, I’m a mechanic and my shop is about 10 or 15 minutes away.” Dean opens up his wallet and lays one of his business cards on the metal counter. “Next time, I’ll call.”

“That sounds like a smart plan.” While your back is turned, Dean grins and pulls a pen out of his pocket. He flips the card over and writes out a string of numbers. _You owe me Sammy. I know things haven’t been the same since she broke up with you, but you can’t let that hold you back. _

“That’ll be 6.50” 

“Oh wow, that’s way cheaper than what I thought it was going to be.” You watch as Dean pulls out a ten from his wallet, and tells you to keep the change for being an awesome barista. 

“You two are definitely brothers.” You chuckle to yourself as you lean across the counter to put the remaining 3.50 in your tip jar. “I hope you enjoy your coffee.”

Dean tapped the business card in front of him before grabbing the cardboard handle of the drink carrier. “Don’t lose this, okay?”

“I won’t.” You thank him for his business once again, and as Dean is walking away, you try your hardest not to stare at his ass. “Get it together, Y/N.” 

–

Fall shifted into Winter, and you sighed in frustration. All that hard work during the fall, and they gave your building to someone else. You were so damn close too. All that work, and for what? No, you shook your and started looking again. You compared how much money you had saved up and all the other building listings, and sighed. None of these were in your price range. You’d need a miracle. 

–

The snow started melting and with Jo’s encouragement, you found yourself back on campus with your coffee cart. Business was slow, but it was you needed to get out of the funk you were in. You were working hard on an order when you saw a familiar face in line. 

“Hey, you’re back!”

You were genuinely surprised. “You noticed I was gone?”

“Of course I did. You’re my source of coffee.” 

Jo grinned as she made up Sam’s cup of coffee, and handed it to you once it was finished. “Well, here’s your coffee.” 

He handed you two things before leaving. The money for his drink, and an envelope. “Wait until I’m gone to open that, okay?”

“Professor Winchester?” He stopped in his tracks and looked back at you. “See you after class.” Sam smiles with a nod and makes his way towards the college.


End file.
